Obstacles to Overcome
by AlwaysaWorkinProgress
Summary: LegolasOC! Living among men for 20 yrs,Lotewen returns to the elves in Lorien,finally knowing who she is. She falls in love with our fave elf,but grandpa isn't too happy. Oh,and grandpa just happen to be Celeborn
1. Prologue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hi, I'm back! This is a new fic, but you will hear from Melian and Halbarad from the last one (Melian's Decision). Once again, I'm sorry, I've changed some things from the book. The plot is mine, and so is Lotewen. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Flames will be laughed at! Enjoy! Oh, and this has been changed a little! One last thing about story summary - the 20 yrs thing - I had questions about that previously, and that will be addressed in the 2nd or 3rd chapter!  
  
  
  
Obstacles to Overcome  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
Quickly looking for the source of the crying, the Gondorian man and woman were astounded. It seemed the cry of a babe, but what would a child be doing at the edge of the Wild Man's realm?  
  
Coming to a small clearing, they stopped. There was, as clear as day, a richly woven basket with a babe wrapped in blankets. Walking closer, the young couple noticed something: the infant had pointed ears.  
  
"An Elf-babe," breathed the woman.  
  
She began to move forward, but her husband stopped her. "We cannot interfere with the Immortal!"  
  
"But we cannot leave her to the Wild Men! Ghan-Buri-Ghan has no great love for the Elves; he would kill her or make her a slave! I cannot allow that Lanion!"  
  
Lanion looked into his wife's eyes, and saw the resolution in them. With a sigh, he consented. "We will care for her until we can return her to her own people. Do you understand Ronwen?"  
  
She nodded as she bent and picked up the child. Immediately, the infant ceased her crying. Noticing a chain around the infant's neck, she glanced at the pendant. It was a golden flower with a single word engraved: Lotewen.  
  
"The flower is an Elanor blossom! The babe is from the golden woods of Lothlorien!" Lanion exclaimed in awe.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this was REALLY short, but it IS a prologue. Anyway, whaddaya think? Review, por favor (Spanish for please ()! Oh and by the way, on my other stories I have only got 1-3 reviews, and if that continues, I may cry and have to desert my stories - PLEASE don't make me do that! Luckily, I have 'hit count', but I still don't know what you wonderful people actually think of the story! 


	2. Thorongil

Okay, ladies and ents - I mean gents :) - since I got 4 reviews in the first 12 hrs, I'm going to be generous and post the next chapter! Thanks to the following 4 people  
  
Heather - yes you were the first to review :)  
  
Jynessea Greenleaf - thank you! I'm obviously not crying :)  
  
Aramer - thanx!  
  
Jing-Chan - here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter One - Thorongil  
  
Twenty years had passed since that fateful night. Lotewen, as Ronwen and Lanion had assumed her name, was a beautiful young woman. Lanion could have sent her away long before, but he had a growing love for the child he now called his own. In fact, because of this love, he had hidden her heritage from her.  
  
Of course, Lotewen knew she was different, but she believed herself a daughter of man, and a peasant, nothing more. She saw and acknowledged her abnormalities, but paid them no heed, as her parents had made sure that she knew almost nothing of the Elves. However, she was about to meet a man that would tell her the truth.  
  
One day, while walking through the streets of Minas Tirith, singing happily, Lotewenk heard the Horn of Gondor sound: the heir had returned. Suddenly, horses came around the corner with such speed that Lotewen barely got out of their way.  
  
The black Arab in the front spooked and threw his small rider to the ground. Lotewen, having learned growing up that she had a strange healing power, rushed forward to try to aid the fallen rider.  
  
Slowly, the rider stood and Lotewen stopped. When she started coming forward again, he noticed her. "Stay away! I am fine!"  
  
Lotewen stopped and held her hands in a gesture of peace. "Sir, please, you may not realize immediately if you are injured. I am -," she was cut off.  
  
"If the Steward's Heir says to stand back, you do so," said a soldier.  
  
"Thank you Thorongil," said the newly revealed Denethor, "but who do you think you are, Lady, to approach me in the way you did, and speak to me as though I know nothing?!" (a/n: ADDITUDE!)  
  
"My Lord, forgive me. This is my second time in town, recently, therefore, I did not know who you were. I am Lotewen daughter of -,"  
  
Once again, Thorongil cut her off. "What is your name?"  
  
"Lotewen, sir."  
  
"Truly?" She nodded. "May I, my Lord, speak with the Lady alone for a time?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Where do you live, Lady?"  
  
"On the outskirts of town; we - could speak there if you wish."  
  
"I do." With that, they took leave of young Denethor. As they walked, Thorongil was silent, for he was quietly examining Lotewen. They neared her family's small cottage, and once in sight, a woman ran out and hugged Lotewen. "Where have you been? I was worried, you've been gone for so long!"  
  
"Hello Mother. I'm truly sorry, but I had something to take care of. I.startled Lord Denethor."  
  
"Did you? Are you going to introduce your friend?"  
  
"Oh! Mother, this is Lord Thorongil. Sir, this is my mother, Ronwen. He wishes to speak with us."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you. However, I am not a Lord; just a visitor from - distant lands. Lady Ronwen, do you have a husband at home, for I wish to speak with all."  
  
"Yes, he's in the field at my parents' home. His name is Lanion. I can send for him if you wish."  
  
"Please, Lady."  
  
"I'll go, Mother," and with a smile, she dashed off, 'lightly over leaf and grass'. She ran until she found him. Sneaking up behind him, she hugged his waist, as she had done as a child.  
  
Lanion turned and gathered her in a hug. "And how are you Amaniel*?"  
  
"I am well, Father. There is a man at the house who wishes to speak with us. His name is Thorongil, and he has just returned with Lord Boromir. I do not know what he wishes to speak of."  
  
"Thorongil?"  
  
"Yes; do you know him?"  
  
"I have ridden with him in battle. I have not seen him since before you were born!"  
  
"Then come, and you shall see him once again," and Lotewen took her father by the hand, and led him back to the house, so they could speak with the mysterious Thorongil.  
  
Thorongil turned as he was speaking to Ronwen, and saw two figures coming from the east. One was obviously Lotewen, and the other was. "Lanion?"  
  
"Thorongil! Amin mellon!**"  
  
They embraced as friends and started a conversation. Finally, Lanion asked the question on his family's mind. "What has brought you to my home?"  
  
"Lotewen."  
  
*Blessed Daughter  
  
**My friend - plz correct me if this is incorrect - I was going from memory.  
  
Next chapter soon!!! R/R!!! 


	3. Elves, Truth, and Decisions

Chapter Two: Elves, Truth, and Decisions  
  
"What do you mean: 'Lotewen'?" asked Lanion after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Let's go inside. We have much to discuss, and it would be best to speak in a more - secluded area."  
  
Reluctantly, Lanion led everyone indoors. He pulled a chair out at the table and invited the rest to sit down. Once all were seated, he began again. "What did you mean Aragorn?"  
  
"Aragorn?" Lotewen and Ronwen questioned in astonishment.  
  
"Lanion, I thought we had agreed to never use that name anywhere near -," Aragorn began with measured frustration.  
  
"I don't care! What do you want with my daughter?" Lanion yelled.  
  
Finally, Aragorn sighed. "I have questions, and if I am correct, I have a story and a request for Lotewen. First of all, how old is she?"  
  
"I am twenty! Please, Thorongil.Aragorn, do not speak as though I am not here."  
  
"I am sorry, Lady. Lanion, Ronwen; what have you told her about her heritage, and is it all.true?"  
  
"She is a daughter of man," replied Ronwen coolly.  
  
Lotewen sat back in her chair, utterly confused. Slowly, she tucked her hair behind her ears. Unfortunately, their abnormalities caught Aragorn's attention, for he looked at them, and had all the proof he needed. Quietly, with almost a hint of anger, he spoke. "Lanion, I cannot believe that you would do this! Do you realize who this is you call your daughter?"  
  
"An Elf of the Golden Wood - I know! I have known for twenty years!"  
  
"Not only is she an Elf, Lanion, but a princess as well! In fact, she is the granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel! Do you know that she is believed dead, because her people never got word that her fate might have been otherwise? You never sent word, Lanion, and now you still wish to hold her back!"  
  
"Don't insult me, for you have no power over me yet, Heir of Isildur," Lanion spat at the man whom had been his friend only ten minutes before. "Lotewen is my daughter and - "  
  
"Wait!" cried Lotewen. "I believe this is my decision! Aragorn. How do you know I am Lotewen of Lorien? Perhaps - I just have her name."  
  
"Your necklace was my first clue. That necklace was especially crafted for you. The blossom is fashioned after the flowers of Elanor in the Golden Wood, and your name was engraved with mithril. How do I know this? I watched the Elven-smiths of Rivendell craft it for you, by order of your uncle, Lord Elrond. But your history.that's a longer story."  
  
"A hundred years ago, the second daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn fell in love with one of the Lady's guards; a protector of the Golden Wood. Lord Celeborn did not wish for his daughter to marry a soldier, but one of a royal family. Lady Galadriel saw her daughter's happiness, however, and praised the couple, as did Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond. Therefore, Celeborn gave in, and allowed the couple to stay together. They plighted their troth that spring."  
  
"Due to complications in Mirkwood, Haldir, the guard, had to leave to provide aid. He was unable to return for twenty-seven years. A week after his return, he and Halwen wed."  
  
"Thirty-three years later, the couple announced that Halwen was with child. Lord Celeborn had no love toward the child, and, as Halwen wanted to please him, she decided to do something. However, she loved her child, so she planned to leave for a time, with only her little daughter."  
  
"All went well until she reached the Wild Man's realm, and Ghan-buri-ghan attacked. Halwen was gravely injured, and died from the wound upon return to Lorien. When they tried to figure out who had died during the fight, they realized Halwen's child was missing. Immediately, Haldir returned to the forest, but there was no sign of his daughter. He assumed she was dead, as that was the only logical explanation, and reported the news to Lorien. I don't think Haldir was ever been the same again. Apparently, though, everyone had assumed incorrectly concerning the child's fate. The child was rescued, by a young couple, and has grown up for the past twenty years just outside Minas Tirith."  
  
"That child was you, Lotewen. You are the daughter of Haldir and Halwen; you are an Elf, and a princess. Whether you and your adopted family except this or not is up to you, but it is the truth," Estel finished.  
  
Lanion sat quietly with his arms crossed, as a tear escaped down his face, and he realized Lotewen would never be his again. Ronwen was crying openly as she realized the same. They knew how she thought, so they knew what she would say. Lotewen had no expression upon her face, but her eyes betrayed her: she was afraid.  
  
"But," Lotewen asked suddenly, "Why haven't I aged as an elf?"  
  
"That's a good question. I am not an elf so I cannot be sure, but I assume it is because you are far from the borders of your homeland, or any Elven realm for that matter. You only lived in Lorien for about sixth months, and so the affect of your immortality hadn't had an affect on you. When you were taken out into the world of men, you began to age as they do. It makes perfect sense that you would adapt to those around you. You will do the same when and if you return home. Usually, you would still be considered a child when you returned, but my guess is that they will count you as an adult, if a young one."  
  
Finally, Lanion spoke, even though he knew it wouldn't change her mind. "You - you don't have to - go anywhere; you can stay right here. We love you Lotewen."  
  
"I know you do," she whispered, "but I can't live a lie. I can't, but I don't know if I can face the truth!"  
  
Estel made a quiet offer. "I am traveling to Mirkwood, and then to Lothlorien. I'll make you a - deal, I suppose you could call it. If you decide you wish to stay with the Elves, you can, obviously. If you wish to become mortal and stay with your family here in Gondor, I will personally bring you safely back."  
  
Slowly, Lotewen looked at Estel, and nodded.  
  
Hi! Hugs to all you beautiful reviewers! ; ) I only have a few, and if you guys/gals don't review, I swear I won't post the next chapter! This however is the story with the most reviews, so I wouldn't worry about it! Come on girls, don't you want to see Legolas????!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
Luvs, Silmaril 


	4. Leaving Home

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I was having really bed writers block, but I will overcome that soon, so I will have the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks - PLEASE read and review.  
  
Chapter Three: Leaving "Home"  
  
Lanion and Ronwen consented, knowing that they couldn't change Lotewen's mind. Messages were promised to be sent, and visits made, if she decided not to return. Aragorn, known also as Estel and Thorongil, said that they would travel at dawn. Lotewen now lay in her bed, trying to sleep.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Do you have a weapon?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I have a pair of knives, and a quiver. Why?" Lotewen asked curiously.  
  
"We may meet some things along the way that are - unfriendly. In fact, they can be downright deadly."  
  
"What kinds of things?"  
  
"Orcs, goblins, the occasional Black Numenorean, other servants of the Enemy."  
  
"How can you speak of them so casually? And w-what enemy do you speak of?"  
  
Looking into her eyes, surprised she didn't know, he replied, "Mordor."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Thinking about what tomorrow might bring, she fell into a troubled slumber.  
  
She awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. Jumping out of bed, she cried, "Just a moment!"  
  
Quickly, she dressed in her field clothes and a cloak. From her trunk, she took her quiver and knives, and strapped them on her back. As she rushed out the door, she almost ran Lanion over.  
  
"Slow down, Lotewen!"  
  
"We were supposed to leave at dawn."  
  
"I know, but there is no hurry. You can walk out like a civilized person!"  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
Lanion stopped and looked at her. Gathering her in a hug, he said, "No, I'm not angry with you. I just wish our time together didn't have to end. Your mo - Ronwen and I always knew this time would come, but we found ways to delay it. The hardest part for us was that we would become old and bent, and eventually die, while you would forever be young and beautiful. You have the gift of immortality."  
  
Lotewen nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. "Come now. You will always be my Amaniel. Now, it is time to go."  
  
Slowly, she nodded and backed away. Before mounting, once she was outside, she had to say two more goodbyes.  
  
"I promise to visit as much as possible M -Ronwen."  
  
"Of course, but you must spend plenty of time with your f - family and friends."  
  
"I have an eternity for that."  
  
"Yes, I guess you do. I love you Lotewen."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Kneeling down, she scratched her dog's head. "Good-bye Muggins*."  
  
With one last look at the only family and friends she had ever known, she mounted her horse, Addune, and rode off with Aragorn towards Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
*- My wonderful grandma thought up this name. I thought I should give it to her, since she's been so supportive of my stories. Thanks grandma. Luv you!  
  
Hugs to my reviewers. I have so many reviews! Thank you everyone :) Anyways, I can always use more though hint, hint. Anyway, sorry this is so short. Thanks. 


End file.
